Siblings?
by RhianneMidNightSun
Summary: Carlisle...And Bella...Brother and Sister,Changed at the same time,they meet each other 300 years later in a little place called Forks!Bella meets Edward,and trouble starts! The Volturi come,and someone wants Carlisle and Bella! Bella is a little 0OC.
1. The Start!

"Brother... What are you doing?" i tilted my head at him, and he chuckled, "Well, i'm trying to paint, but its not going very well" he sighed putting down the paints, i laughed "Carlisle, you know i am the only one that has the amzing painting talents" i winked at him, "Well, Isabella, dear sister of mine... you know i am the fastest, so ill give you a 1 seconde head started before your going down" he laughed at me and i flew out the room, only to me pounced on by my brother, Carlisle was 23, and it was a couple of days befored he moved out, and went to live on his own, started tickeling me, "Carlisle... stop...please....my dress" i manged to get out between laughs.

"Carlisle! Get off your sister!" father shouted from down the hall. He got off and helped me up, i brushed down my dress. "Come on boy, we have a lot to do. Isabella help your mother in the kitchen." he orderd "Yes father" i went to the kitchen to help mother but she wasn't there. "Mother... Mother where are you?" i heard a scream from the dining room. "MOTHER!?," i ran to the dining room to find my mother's life-less body laid on the table as a red eyed man wiped blood from his face and chuckled at me, "Well, Well well, what do we have here!" i ran out the room, "CARLISLE HELP!" my brother and i was very close, when i was scared or had hurt myself i would always call for Carlisle.

The red-eyed man was infront of me, "Don't be affraid i wont hurt you...much" i froze i am going to die! I could see out of the corner of my eye, a red-haird woman carrying my brother's body, he was screaming in pain, "CARLISLE" i yelled running to him, but the red-eyed man caught me, i cried silently as he wisperd in my ear "Your a special one, ill keep you" then suddenly a a sharp pain riped though my skin and a fire was let loose in my body.

And that was the last time i saw my brother.


	2. There Coming

Bella POV

Okay, so when i was it was 1706 when i changed, and now its 2009, i haven't seen my brother, mother or my father in just over 300 years. After i was turned i searched for Carlisle(thinking they changed him), but then gave in, becasue the vampires that turned me probly killed him. The vile vampire that changed me was called James, he said he was going to keep me and he made me join his coven, but i hated it. I hated killing humans, there screech made me stop killing them and James had to finish them off because i couldn't bring myself to do it. His mate Victoria always slapped me when i did it.

So i ran, i ran away...i had an idea, so i tried it, and it worked, vampires could survive of animal blood. I only prayed on the old and weak though. Anyway after 300 years i had slowly built up a coven, there was 7 of us. Me,Bree,Susie,Micheal,Samantha,Johnathan,David.  
Bree and John are a couple. Susie And Micheal are a couple. David and Samantha are a couple. And i'm on my own, Woop... Only 4 of us has special powers, Bree can read minds, Micheal can teleport, John can move things with his mind and me, i am diffrent though, i can get anything i want... any power... any look...and one. Thats why i was named the leader of the coven even though Bree,Sam and John was a coven before i joined.

Anyway, even though i'm in a coven, i go for months at a time, leaving Bree in charge, to follow the Volturi, making sure they don't kill innocent vampires. I don't see anything better to use my powers for. When the Volturi tried to recruit me as one of the gaurds, i said no, they tried forcing me. I won the battle without killing people, ever since Aro has been scared of me, and i need to make sure they don't try forcing vampires into being a gaurd.

************************************************************************************************  
So we have just arrived in Forks, and i was about to leave again, to find out where the Volturi where heading, they where planning on killing a young male vampire becasuse he questions Aro's power, pathetic really! "Bella, please don't go, we only just got here!" Bree whined for the millionth time today, "Bree, i have to, and you of all people should know that!" i sighed, i saved Bree and her coven from the Volturi before i joined. "Fine, but i aint happy! AT ALL!" she stormed upstairs. "Don't worry. She'll be fine" John said from behind me, i turned and faced him. "She just misses you thats all" John said and followed Bree upstairs.

"I'M OFF NOW" i shouted, and suddenly everyone was in the hallway. After saying our good-bye's i got in my Vanquish, and drove to italy, only to find out i should of stayed in Forks, i was really pissed. I sped back to Forks, i was only gone 5 days. I heard that the boy they are attacking is called Edward, he had recently moved to Forks with his coven. So no doubting the fact we where going to be living together... Great.

Carlisle POV (Yesterday)

Alice froze, "Alice... what did you see?" i asked when she came out of her daze, Edward sat there stunned, "Ohhhhh, shit!" Edward said slowly. "Edward, language!" Esme shouted from the garden. "Alice" i warned when she didn't answer, "T-the Volturi are after Edward... but there's a female vampire, who saves him" she was deep in thought. A female vampire saving Edward from the Volturi. There was a booming laughter from the front room, Emmett, "Heyy Eddie, gonna be saved by a girl!" Jasper was laughing to. I personly didn't think it was funny.

"Now boys, Alice when are they going to be here?" she gulped, "Tomorrow" she wisperd. "Why are they coming?" Edward asked, "Becasue she questioned Aro's power last year...." she trailed off. Great, so much for a peaceful life.

Bella POV

"Bree, i'm back!" i shouted when i got in the hosue, she came rushing down stairs and hugged me, "Why are you back so early?" she said jumping up and down. "There after another coven in Forks." i sighed, "There coming soon, there where on there way when i went." I ran upstairs and changed, into my blouse with a black wasitcoat attached,, grey skinnies, and black plimsoals. "I'll be back around 9-ish, see you" and i was out the door.

* * *

**AN- Hey, wonna say thanks to everyone who read this :D,  
Next update- might be tonight, but probly tomorrow, i have to upsate my other story's !  
xx**


	3. Spontaneous Combustion

I grabbed my cloak from the boot of my car- it was deep purple and black trimmings- and slid it on. "Lets get this show on the road" i sighed at took off. I stopped infront of the house Edward's house and sat there waiting for the Volturi. I heard talking from the house, "Edward look," it was a girl, "What Alice?" that must be Edward. "Its the girl from my vision,, go outside and talk to her!" Alice pressed, "Fin- Look the Volturi, Alice go get everyone and meet me outside" Edward was behind me in a second, walking at human pace next to me. I stood, "Aro, its been to long" i looked up to into Aro's eyes, he and a few others gasped. "Arr, Bella Cullen... I didn't exept to see you here" i could here the fear in his voice, the rest of Edward's family filed behind me and Edward.

"Aro... Leave now" i warned, "I'm afraid i can't do that, but we'll take Edward and leave." he motioned for the gaurds to get Edward, i heard growling from behind me, with one swift movement of my hand, i flung the gaurds into the surrounding tree's, using telacanesis. I hadn't moved from my spot, i only moved to look up and fling the gaurds into the trees. "Aro, go before i kill you" i warned again. He shook his head, "Then you leave me with no choice" i swept my hand infront for Aro, and he was pushed back into the gaurds, i used a mind sheild to protect Edward and his family. I hadn't even turned around to see them or how many there were.

I stood in the same spot the whole time, Jane one of the gaurds ran towards me, Edward crouched in a defensive persision, i just stood there, she was about 10 feet away, and at vampire speed i thrust my hand in a stop montion towards her, and she burst into flames, "Hmmm" i looked at my hand "spontaneous combustion... thats a new one" many gaurds ran at me together, i swept my hand infront of me, the length of the line, and they froze, i thrusted my hand up and they burst into flames. The rest of the gaurds fled with Aro. "That was fun" Edward turned and i turned to him, "Are you okay?" i asked pulling down the hood of my cloak.

Carlisle POV

"Carlisle, come quick the Volturi are here! And the girl from my vision is sat outside!" Alice dashed out the room to get everyone else, we was all at the front door at the same time, we stood in a line behind Edward and the girl. "Arr, Bella Cullen... I didn't exept to see you here" Aro said as we stood in the line. Cullen? weird , i looked down the line, no one seemed to notice. It's probly just a

quincident. "Aro... Leave now" the girl warned, her cloak swayed in the wind, it was dark purple with black around the edge of the cloak. "I'm afraid i can't do that, but we'll take Edward and leave." we all growled and Aro motioned for his gaurds to get Edward, i was about to grab Edward when Alice held my arm. I looked up and saw the girl sweep her hand -palm outwards- infront of her, pushing the gaurds into the trees, telacanesis.

She stayed in the same spot next to Edward. "Aro, go before i kill you" she warned again, but Aro shook his head and smiled. "Then you leave me with no choice" she swept her hadn out infront of Aro like before and pushed him into the tree's, snapping three as she did so. I could feel that she put a sheild over us. Jane was the next one to attack, or try to. She ran vampire speed at the girl, Edward was in a defensive crouch. The girl thursted her arm up, as if telling Jane to stop, but instead Jane burst into flames,"Hmmm" she examained her hand "spontaneous combustion... thats a new one" she chuckled. A line of gaurds ran towards the girl, she swept her hand infront of them and they forze, she thursted her hand up again and they burst into flame's like Jane.

I had noticed the gaurds had fled with Aro. "That was fun" the girl commented as she turned to Edward, "Are you okay?" she asked pulling the hood of her cloak down, Oh my, i gasped.

* * *

**AN- DUN DUN DURNNNNNN mwhahaha!  
Get ya cliffie out =D**

Thanks to my sister- who helped alot :D xx


	4. Aww Carlie

I heard a gasp from behind me, before Edward could answer i turned, to make sure everyone was okay, and i saw him.I gasped aswell. If i could cry i would of. Then the bug guy gasped "Why are we gasping?" he asked and the blonde girl beside him slapped his head. "I thought they killed you" i wisperd. "As i you." he replied smiling, "Carlisle, i've missed you so much!" i ran up to him hugged him tight, "Isabella, its been three hundred years, how come i haven't seen you before?" he hugged back. We chuckled, as everyone stared at us.

"Dude, is she like ... your bitch?" the big guy asked looking confused, the blonde girl slapped him again and using my telacanesis i hung up from the roof by his underwear. Everyone was in a fit of laughter. "Isabella-" Carlisle started " Carlie call me Bella," he pinched the birdge of his nose, "Call me Carlisle, we aren't 7 and 12 anymore" he said annoyed,i punched him playfully, "At least i can paint!" i laughed, he stood there, "What, to mature to tackel your sister anymore?" i tried hiding a hit of giggles, and the one i thought was Alice gasped. "No," he replied calmly, and with that i was on the ground and he was tickeling me, "Carlie!..... hahaha.... Carlisle.... very...mature!" i said between laughter.

He got up and brushed his clothes, i did the same but notice a load of mud on my cloak "CARLIE" i shouted, Carlisle stepped back, i swept my hand out infront of Carlisle and he was flung back and ened up in the lake next to the house, everyone was in a fit of giggles. "Bella, your related to Carlisle?" Alice said, "Yes, we are brother and sister, we got changed the day he was due to move out the Cullen house." i explained, as Carlisle plodded back drenched. I gave him a cheeky grin. And swept my hand infront of him again, and just like that, he was dry.

"Thank you" he said, brushing down his clothes, "Well Carlie aren't you going to introduce me to your family?" Edward chuckled "I wish you'd stop calling me that" Carlisle said, really annoyed "Not gonna happen" i mutterd, i knew he heard but he ignored it. "Well this is Esme my wife." he gestured to a small brunette about Carlisle's age "thats my son Emmett" he pointed to the big baffon on the roof, "This is his wife Rosalie" he gestured to the blonde haird woman that slapped Emmett earlier, "this is my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper" he pointed to a small black haired pixie like girl, and a blonde haird boy, "and the trouble maker Edward" he pointed to the bronze haird boy. "Nice to meet you, I'm Bella, Carisle's little sister" i looked at my watch, "I must get going" i said smiling at Carlisle "Where to?" he asked.

"I have to get back to my coven." I took of my mud coverd cloak and bought Emmett off the roof. "Come visit tomorrow, with you coven" he said as Emmett's feet touched the ground. "Sure thing Carlie" i winked and ran back home.


	5. Coverd In Mud

I reached home and got my cloak clean with my power. "Bree, i'm back!" she came rushing down the stairs and hugged me, i was only gone for a few hours but she was the one that always missed me the most, then Sam came in, "Kiked some Volturi ass did we?" she winked at me, "We sure did!" she high fived me and i walked into the living room, everyone was in there chatting or watching t.v. "Rught guys, since i know all your stories, i'm gonna tell you mine "i smiled, everyone was looking at me, i couldn't help but get all giddy. I hand't told them i hada brother, or how i was changed or anything.

"Right, i was 17, and i had a brother called Carlisle, he was 23, it was the day he was moving out of the Cullen house. My father told me to go help my morther in the kitchen while he and my brother finished sorting things out. I got to the kitchen and my mother wasn't there, i heard a scream and ran into the dining room, sure enough it was my morther's, he lifeless body was laid on the table and as the vampire wiped his mouth. I didn't know what he was then so i ran into the hall shouting my brother. He was always the one to protect me." i looked around, everyone was deep into the story,"anyway, the vampire caught me and said i was specail, and that he was going to keep me, thats when i saw my brother, in the arms or another vampire"

If i could cry, i would of, i just looked at the floor, "I thought for sure he was dead, so i didn't care any more. The vampire bite me and when i worke up i was in a red room, James, the vampire that saved me and killed my morther said i would join his coven. But i could never finish a human, there screams brought my back to reality and Victoria- the vampire who i saw holding my brother- or James had to finish them off. So i was out walking and discoverd i could live of animals. So i ditched the coven about 10 years later... thats when i found out my powers, i heard the about the Volturi and them killing inocent vampires, and i wanted to be in Italy, and sure enough i was!"

"After 200 years of saving peoples ass's, thats when i met Bree, Sam and John... and well you all know the story from there, but this you don't know..." i smiled, they all look really confused, "The boy i saved today is called Edward Cullen" everyone gasped at the name, because Cullen is the name of our coven since it was my human last name, "The leader of there coven is Carlisle Cullen... my brother... i haven't seen him in 300 years!" i was getting all giddy, and everyone was amazed. "Where going to see them tomorrow, so i want everyone on there best behavour" I eyed Micheal and David, they where the trouble makers.

"And look your best, but i am sure that Susie will make sure of that" i smiled at her, and her grin grew larger, she was the fashion diva of the group, she was the one who made my cloak.

****************************************************************************************************

"Are you ready yet?" i shouted from the front door, i was getting impateint, i wanted to see my brother. It's annoying when your a vampire becasue even though they can use vampire speed to get ready, they still use human speed. About 20 minutes later we where all ready and standing by the front door, well everyone apart from Micheal and David. "MICHEAL, DAVID GET YOUR ASS'S DOWN HERE NOW!" i shouted, i knew there were up to know good, they came down with backbags and evil grins on there faces.

"Bags, now" i held out my hand, their grins turned into frowns and they handed me the bags, wich i made burst into flames, "lets go" Bree was anxous to meet my brother and his coven. We went in two cars, my blue Volvo(i have two cars) and Micheal's FordF150. In my car there was me Bree and John and in Micheals car there where Sam, Micheal,Susie and David. Micheal followed me down the dirt path leading to the big mansion that my brother owned, i heard Bree say "Woow".

I got out and Carlisle was already walking out the door to meet us, i ran up to him and hugged him, suddenly the rest of his family was on the porch to. "Carlisle" i smiled, "This is my coven" i gestured to the line of vampire's behind me, "Bree, and her husband John" while speaking i pointed to each one of them,"Sam and her fiancé David, and this is Susie and her husband Micheal" i turned back to my brothers family, "Don't trust Micheal or David, there the "prank kings" apparently", i rolled my eyes, and Micheal looked proud while David was looking at the floor grinning.

"Dude... C'mon then, if you master's of pranks!" Emmett boomed at the two clowns(my nick name for Micheal and David), Emmett ran into the house and the clowns followed, "Oh my Carlisle, i'm married to a morron!" Rosalie said looking a fake worried. "Oh my Carlisle?" i raised my eyebrow and Carlisle looked fed-up while, Esme was trying to hide a giggle and the rest was laughing, "Well we think as Carlisle as a god, so we say ih my Carlisle, instead of oh my god!" Alice giggled, i laughed to and Carlisle looked even more fed-up, "Ohhh lighten up Carlie!" i said, and even my coven started laughing.

I turned to them, "As you guessed this is my brother, Carlisle, but call him Carlie he wont mind" i winked, "Ohh yes he will" Carlisle said tackeling me to the ground. "I like her already, she makes Carlisle immature!" Edward smiled widely, and Carlisle tickled me, and instead of saying get off, i made his top vanish "Carlie off, or the pants are going to!" and everyone burst out laughing, "ESME, THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF PLEASE!" Edward screamed clutching his head, Carlisle got up and put his arm around Esme's wasit and kissed her head. If Esme could blush, she would.

"Haha, not fun having a mind reader in the family is it!" i smiled and turned to Bree who was looking at the floor" Well i can't read yours!" Bree complained, "Thats becasue i wont let you" i counterd, Edward chuckled, because i had mud all over my clothes. "Hummm, you think its funny?" i questioned, Edward nodded and i thursted my hand towards him, making a tone of mud fall on his head, "Yerrrr... i see why" i clutched my stomach laughing. Thats when i noticed through all my fun with Edward, that Bree had run off with Alice, Susie and Sam had gone off with Rosalie, and Jasper was playing on the X-box with John. "Edward you are not coming in the house coverd in mud" Esme warned, Edward pouted and i made the mudd disapear, from him and me, and gave Carlisle his top back.

* * *

**Mwhahaha - How ya likeing me now, don't worry though, it doesn't seem like it but Edward and Bella do get together, and Carlisle has the 'big brother talk' with Edward, i'm sure you'll laugh :D  
xxx**


	6. Sing Star

Bella POV

We walked into the house, wich was more like a mansion.

"Wow Carlie, you've really out done yourself!" i giggled as my eyes scanned the building,

"Yer well thats 300 years of savings for you" he sighed i laughed,

"Well Carlie i'm going to explore your beautiful mansion of a house, if you don't mind" i smiled at him,

"Go right ahead" he nodded

"But you might get lost" he winked,

"Don't show-off Carlie, doesn't suit you........." i winked back

"I'll take Eddie-boy then!" i grabbed Edwards wrist and skipped upstairs,

"Please don't call me Eddie-boy" Edward sighed,

"No, as my neiphew, i can call you what i like" i grinned at him, he pinched the bridge of his nose, i burst out laughing, i acctally fell on the floor.

"Do i amuse you?" Edward rasied his eyebrow and looked down at me,

"When.... you ..... pinched your nose... you .... looked.... like Carlie!" i manged to get out between laughing. After i calmed down, i got up and took a deep breath,

"Like father, like son" i said, Edward just stared at me and mumbled something. I didn't hear what he said, but after he showed me around the house he told me about himself. He was my age and Carlisle changed him after his parents died of deise that Edward was dieing of.

"My brother always had a kind heart" i sighed after the story.

Edward POV

After Bella cleared me of mud we walked inside. Suprisingly Bella and Carlisle don't look that much alike, there completly different. Anyway we walked into the house and Bella scanned the room,

"Wow Carlie, you've really out done yourself!" she giggled, that was so cute.... _DUDE, NO! Thats Carlisle's Sister! EWWW!_...

"Yer well thats 300 years of savings for you" Carlisle sighed, Bella just laughed,

"Well Carlie i'm going to explore your beautiful mansion of a house, if you don't mind" she turned and smiled at Carlisle,

"Go right ahead" he nodded

"But you might get lost" he winked,

"Don't show-off Carlie, doesn't suit you........" she sighed and winked back,

"I'll take Eddie-boy then!" she grabbed my wrists and skipped up the stairs,

"Please don't call me Eddie-boy" i sighed, as she tugged on my arm,

"No, as my neiphew, i can call you what i like!" she grinned at me, i pinched the bridge of my nose and she burst out lauging!

After she fell on the floor in laughter,i sighed and looked down at her

"Do i amuse you?" i raised my eye-brow at her,

"When.... you ..... pinched your nose... you .... looked.... like Carlie!" she managed to get out between laughing, seriously... thats funny, oh well probably something to do with, when they where humans. She stopped laughing,

"Like father, like son" she sighed as she got up,

"I wish he wasn't my father" i mumbled,**(AN- because he wants to be with bella, and that would mean he is dating his auntie)** but she didn't hear me. I showed her around the rest of the house, we got to Carlisle's office and she went in and made herself comfy, then i told her about my story.

"My brother always had a kind heart" she sighed after i finished the story.

"C'mon everyone in the living room!" Alice shouted from down stairs. We got up and went down stairs to find everyone sat around the t.v.

"Ohh no" i froze,

"Ohh yes!" Bella beamed, skipping down stairs, Alice had plugged in her sing star, and was gonna make everyone sing!

Bella POV

"Ohh yes!" I beamed skipping down stairs, i love sing star.

"Well, Carlie i hope you can sing now, becasue last time i heard you sing, you broke a window!" i challenged Carlisle, he glared at me,

"Ooooooo Carlisle, glaring are we, tsk tsk tsk!" i winked at him, she was getting mad,

"Just becasue you were better at painting, singing, dancing and everything else in _the arts_, doesn't mean your still better now!" he grinned,

"Well, i highly doubt that, since you sounded like a drownding cat!" i grinned back,

"We'll see, Alice, but it into teams, my coven, VS Bella's coven" i grinned even bigger becasue Samantha had a brilliant voice,

"Your gonna loose Carlie, Sam has the best voice ever..." i was all giddy,

"Ah, but Edward voice well thats the best" he grinned back, i looked at Edward, he seemed fed-up.

"C'mon Eddie, lighten up! It will be a blast!" i grinned, he smiled back,

"Ohh, ya when she calls you Eddie, you don't mind!" Emmett said in a huff

"She's my auntie... kinda.. and your just my annoying brother... sort of...." Edward trailed off, i giggled and he grinned.

After a few rounds we found out that my coven was in the lead by a tiny bit, and Sam hadn't sung yet, but thenagain Edward hand't either so i was getting nervous, Jasper chuckled and wisperd into Carlisle's ear, stupid emo boy, i sent him waves of anger, he seemed to get tense, or scared, i chuckled under my breathe.

"Well next up is ........"Alice started, and waiting for the names to appear of screen

"Bella, and Carlisle" she turned back to us and grinned evily,

"You remind me of an evil pixie" i said tilting my head as i took the microphone of her,

"Yeh yeh i know" she sighed then grinned again as she passed the other mic to Carlisle

"Bella, you can pick the song" REALLY WRONG MOVE THERE!

"Wrong move Carlie, really wrong move!" i grinned evily at him, after a while of flicking through the songs i decided on a song that would embrass the fuck outta my older brother, i couldn't wait for this, i wasn't really embrassed about the song, sing i choose it, anyway the song we are about to sing is .......................

* * *

**AN- HAHAHAHA CLIFFIE, i know the song, but if you have a song in mind, do tell in reveiws!!!!! XD  
but the song i have is pretty amazing, and i can just imagen Carlisle singing this! xx**

REVEIW THIS PLEASE - ALL REVEIWS GET A TEASER ;) XX


	7. I Win Again Carlie!

"I like big butt's by Baby got back" i said, Carlisle's eye widend,  
"oh god" he said mindlessly, everyone was laughing so hard, i burst out laughing, the only one who wasn't laughing was Carlisle, even Esme was trying to stop her laughter. After what seemed like forever of laughter, Carlisle shot Jasper a serious look, and we all calmed down,  
"Thanks Jasper" i smiled, he nodded and we all turned to Carlisle

"C'mon then Carlie, gonna be a man and sing, or you gonna back down like you always do when i challenge you" i grinned, Carlisle oppened his mouth to say somthing, but Emmett beat him to it,  
"Carlisle used to back down to you?" he asked, i nodded, and Emmett burst out laughing,  
"I like you already!" he boomed betweem laughing, Bree and Edward started laughing to, must of his thoughts, so i decided to use my powers, to get there powers to read Emmett's mind;

_Carlisle, backing down to a girl.... the mature, always in charge Carlisle, backing down to a girl!_

I couldn't help but laugh, Carlisle shot another look at Jasper, and we calmed down,  
"If you don't wonna sing Carlie you could pass the mic?" giving him another option, he shook his head and gullped.  
"Alice, start the song" i winked at her, and she pressed the play button;

(**Carlisle**/_Bella_/Both)

_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt._

_It is so big. She looks like,_

_one of those rap guys' girlfriends._

_But, you know, who understands those rap guys? _

_They only talk to her, because,_

_she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?_

_I mean, her butt, is just so big._

_I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,_

_out there, I mean - gross. Look!_

_She's just so ... black!_

I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough

'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh baby, I wanna get with you

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But that butt you got makes me so horny

Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin

You say you wanna get in my Benz?

Well, use me, use me

'Cause you ain't that average groupie

I've seen them dancin'

To hell with romancin'

She's sweat, wet,

Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette

I'm tired of magazines

Sayin' flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back

_So, fellas!_ (**Yeah**!) _Fellas!_ (**Yeah**!)

_Has your girlfriend got the butt?_ (**Hell yeah**!)

_Tell 'em to shake it!_ (**Shake it**!) _Shake it!_ (**Shake it**!)

_Shake that healthy butt!_

_Baby got back!_

**(LA face with Oakland booty)**

**Baby got back!**

**I like 'em round, and big**

**And when I'm throwin' a gig**

**I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal**

**Now here's my scandal**

**I wanna get you home**

**And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh**

**I ain't talkin' bout Playboy**

**'Cause silicone parts are made for toys**

**I want 'em real thick and juicy**

**So find that juicy double**

**Mix-a-Lot's in trouble**

**Beggin' for a piece of that bubble**

**So I'm lookin' at rock videos**

**Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes**

**You can have them bimbos**

**I'll keep my women like Flo Jo**

_A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya_

_I won't cuss or hit ya_

_But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*_

_Till the break of dawn_

_Baby got it goin' on_

_A lot of simps won't like this song_

_'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it_

_And I'd rather stay and play_

_'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong_

_And I'm down to get the friction on_

**So, ladies! **(_Yeah_ )**Ladies! **(_Yeah_)

**If you wanna roll in my Mercedes** (_Yeah_!)

**Then turn around! Stick it out!**

**Even white boys got to shout**

**Baby got back!**

_Baby got back!_

_Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'_

_to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3"._

So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda

But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda

My anaconda don't want none

Unless you've got buns, hun

You can do side bends or sit-ups,

But please don't lose that butt

Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role

And tell you that the butt ain't gold

So they toss it and leave it

And I pull up quick to retrieve it

So Cosmo says you're fat

Well I ain't down with that!

'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'

And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'

To the beanpole dames in the magazines:

You ain't it, Miss Thing!

_Give me a sister, I can't resist her_

_Red beans and rice didn't miss her_

_Some knucklehead tried to dis_

_'Cause his girls are on my list_

_He had game but he chose to hit 'em_

_And I pull up quick to get wit 'em_

**So ladies, if the butt is round,**

**And you want a triple X throw down,**

**Dial 1-900-MIXALOT**

**And kick them nasty thoughts**

**Baby got back!**

(Little in the middle but she got much back) [4x]

Everyone was laughing at Carlisle, he stood there pinching the bridge of his nose, he felt uncomfortable sining the song, but i was comfortable with it really, i don't get embrassed as much as i did when i was human, helps that i can't blush anymore. He shot 'the look' at Jasper, and we all calmed down. But then, we saw the screen, and burst out laughing again, Carlisle but his team in the lead! He dropped the mic. and fell on the sofa next to Esme, who began rubbing his back while trying to hide her giggles. Carlisle moaned and Jasper calmed everyone down.

"Carlie, i was wrong, you can sing... well rap" i giggled, and everyone was trying to stop themselfs laughing again,  
"Moving on.. we'll laugh at Carlie later, next song" i announced, Carlisle shot me a greatful look and i nodded,  
"Next to sing, Edward and ... oh.. Bella again" Alice smiled and handed us the mic, we told her to put it on random song.  
And we started singing ;  
(**Edward**/_Bella_/Both)

_I woke up it was 7_

_I waited till 11_

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

_When your spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me...

**And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed**

**Staring at these 4 walls again**

**I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time**

**Everyone's got somewhere to go**

**And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes**

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever

**I'm just a kid **

_I'm just a kid _

**I'm just a kid **

_I'm just a kid _

**I'm just a kid **

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

**Nobody wants to be alone in the world**

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me tonight

**I'm all alone tonight**

_Nobody cares tonight_

Cause I'm just a kid tonight

Everyone started clapping and i acted like a morron and bowed, and they all laughed,  
"See, Carlie.. better singer.. all the time!" i winked, and he chuckled, we checked the screen, only two people left to sing...  
"Bree and Jasper!" Alice annouced Jasper's name with a massive smile on her face, young love n'aww, we checked the screen, only Bree's name was on it,  
"Must be single, singing" they nodded and Bree chose her song;

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

Ohh yes, that was perfect, Sam's always been a great singer when she was changed she was on her way back from an audition, she ace'd the song so we where in the lead by a long shot, we where in the lead before the song but now we where quite ahead, but this can all be changed if Jasper sing's the right song.  
"Right Jazzy, ill pick you a song!" Alice smiled, she pressed play and Jasper starting singing;

_Her name is Alice _ ( he changed the name as he sung)

_I have a dream about her_

_She rings my bell_

_I got gym class in half an hour_

_Oh how she rocks_

_In Keds and tube socks_

_But she doesn't know who I am_

_And she doesn't give a damn about me_

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

_Her boyfriend's a dick_

_And he brings a gun to school_

_And he'd simply kick_

_My ass if he knew the truth_

_He lives on my block_

_he drives while i rock_

_But he doesn't know who I am_

_And he doesn't give a damn about me_

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

_Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin_

_Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin_

_Man I feel like mould_

_It's prom night and I am lonely_

_Low and behold_

_She's walking over to me_

_This must be fake_

_My lip starts to shake_

_How does she know who I am_

_And why does she give a damn about_

_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby_

_Come with me Friday, don't say maybe_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you_

_Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin_

_Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin_

Alice was giddy threw the whole of the song, well, when is she never giddy and hyper, ha. Jasper did well on the song to...  
"And the winner, of Alice's Singer Star is..." Emmett did a drum roll on the arm of the sofa for affect,  
"Bella's Coven!" Alice announced, my coven jumped up and squelled, i sighed and turned to Carlisle  
"Well well well Carlie, my big butt love'in brother loose's again!" i smiled, and he tackeld me... again.

* * *

**An- Carlisle is soo immature ;)  
lol Enjoy xx**

-MidNightSun x


	8. Protective Brother

Bella POV

After a wicked day at Carlisle's we had to go, because school starts tomorrow, woow!(sarcasim much!) Anyway i start next week, because once again i have to go kik some Volturi ass, but Carlisle being the protective brother he isng me take Edward! Which is highly dangerous! I can look after myself i dont need a babysitter! It's been 300 years and i haven't even been knocked down by the Volturi this is so unfair!  
"C'mon Edward......" i sighed grabbing my clean cloak, he was by my side in less that a second,  
"Right, we'll take my car... its the Vanquish out front," i pointed to it through the window, Edwaard went out to examain the car,  
"Right guys.. I'm off ... agian.. be good at school and stay with the Cullens, remeber your late name's are Mason now!" i shouted into the house, we are using a different name because Carlisle is using the Cullen name.  
"Be careful Bella," Bree hugged me, i hugged her back  
"Aren't i always" i chuckled, i said my good byes and went outside, Edward was looking at the car still. I snuck up behind him,  
"Like it?" i said in his ear, he jumped  
"Dont, do that" he sighed getting into the car, as i did.  
"No, thats fun... ill do that more offten" i grinned at him, he shook his head and chuckled at me,  
"Don't laugh at your super cool auntie!" i hit his chest playfully, he chuckled again and we where off.

Carlisle POV (After SingStar- Protective brother)

"Bella, when are you off to kik Volturi ass again?" Bree questioned Bella as i walked in the room,  
"Tomorrow, so i wont be in school until next monday" Bella smiled back,  
"Tomorrow? What have the Volturi done now?" i asked sitting on the sofa, Bella turned to me to answer  
"Apparently, a human saw a vampire drain another human, but there not quite sure, so there planning on going to find out what happend and kill the vampire anyway, for not being careful!" i said fusrated, i'm not letting her go on her own, i just got my sister back, i aint gonna loose her that easly,  
"Dear me... anyway Edward will go with you" i said picking up a book,  
"No he aint!" Bella knew i was being protective,  
"Bella, i just got my sister back, i am not letting her face the Volturi on her own!"  
"Carlisle! I'm 18 years old! I've been facing the Volturi got over 200 years now! I can look after my self!" she shouted at me,  
"Edward is going with you and thats final!" as i said that Edward came down the stairs,  
"No he isn't it will just make it harder!" Bella growled,  
"Isabella!" i warned,  
"Carlisle! I'M OLDER THAT EDWARD, I'M OVER 300 YEARS OLD, I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF!" she hissed, Bella hated it when i used her full name

_[1 hour of fighting later...]_

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Bella growled,  
"Yes, Edward is going with you and thats final!" i said calmly  
"Your not my father Carlisle, i know you only want to keep me safe but i can look after myself" she insited, calming down, with the help of Jasper who was now in the room with Alice... well everyone was in the room watching me and Bella.  
"Bella, your my little sister! I have only just got you back after 300 years, i don't wont to loose you again!" i said taking her hands, she snatched them away,  
"NO CARLISLE! It will be more dangerous if Edward is there, then ill have to protect him and me!"she said, i fell off the sofa with my had in my hands, i moaned,  
"Fine, ill take Edward," she huffed "Edward go pack for a week... Alice go help him!" she orderd, i looked up and smiled at her  
"Thank you" i wishperd, and lent down,  
"You owe me, Carlie" she grinned, she and her coven said her good-byes, told Edward to be at her house 5 am sharp and left.


	9. Saving Amber

**AN- Thanks for reading, this chapter is dedicated to amber.1256 (The human girl in the story) ;)  
Enjoy ................**

* * *

Bella POV.

Talking to Edward was fun i told him about Carlisle, when we where human, and he told me about Carlisle in the present day, he also told me some stuff about his family, i told him about my coven, i went on and on, and he just sat there and listened.  
"C'mon, be careful though, they'll be here soon," i said to Edward as we got out the car, i slipped on my cloak and sat outside the house the Volturi where coming to, like i did at the Cullen house, Edward sat by my side.  
"Who are you?" a male voice came from behind me, i stood and turned around, as did Edward, i didn't take my cloak hood off so he couldn't see my face, i got Edward a black cloak, but he didn't wear it.  
"I'm Bella, and this is Edward, the Volturi are coming because there is talk that you drianed a human infront of another human, and the human who saw is alive, so i'm here to protect you, Edward does nothing" i elbowed Edward playfully," He is here because i saved him from the Volturi last time, and he happened to be part of my brother's coven, and my brother is over protective, so he sent Edward with me" i smiled at the male vampire but he couldn't see, he smiled though.  
"Honey, its okay, she's here to help, bring Amber out to" he said back to the house, then a female vampire appeared holding the hand of a human girl, maybe the age of 12.  
"Bella, my name is Drew and this is Casey, and the human girl is Amber, she was the one who saw." he gestured to them as he spoke there name,  
"One question... why haven't you killed Amber, if she drink human blood?" i tilted my head ot the side,  
"We hate drinking human's and Amber has no parents, so Casey wanted to raise her," he looked to the ground, like he was ashamed of himself for drinking human blood.  
"Drink animal blood, its what Edward and I do" i smiled, but he probaly didn't see, his head shot up and smiled at me, as did Casey.

"There here" Edward said quietly, i turned to see the Volturi approach.

Amber POV

Casey was like a mother to me, since they killed my parents, i didn't hate them, they explained what happend and why, yeh i miss my parents and i wish that didn't happen but i can't help it now, and theres no point in being mad with the people looking after me now.  
"There here" the boy Bella named Edward said in a hush tone, go god i am so scared, i can't believe this! Why me, i am putting Casey and Drew in danger! There where about 10 other vampires infront of Bella and Edward, Casey stood infront of my slightly and Drew stood next to her. You could cut the tension with a knife! Then finally Bella took her hood down and spoke,  
"Awrr, Aro i belive we only met 4 days ago" the one she addressd as Aro looked at me then back to Bella before speaking,

"Isabella, you know they have broken the rules this time! You can't stop us you know, and the fact that its a child that knows, makes it worse!" he argued,  
Bella turned back smiled at me and beckoned me forward,

"Come here child" she said holding out her hand, Casey tighend her grip, then let go and gently nudged me forward, i took Bella's hand and stood beside her. Oh god, i'm so scared!

Bella POV

"Awrr, Aro i belive we only met 4 days ago" i smiled at him and lifted my cloak hood down,  
"Isabella, you know they have broken the rules this time! You can't stop us you know, and the fact that its a child that knows, makes it worse!" Aro tried arguing, i looked back a Amber and held me hand to her and smiled,  
"Come here child" she slowly came to me and stood by my side,  
"Aro, you worry to much old friend, she's not going to tell, i can see the future and her throughts" i smiled slightly,  
"Bella, i don't care what you see-" Aro started ranting, but i stopped him,  
"Aro, she will be changed at the age of 19, its what she wants, why would she then tell people, and then ruin her family?" i tilted my head, "Casey and Drew are the only family she has," just then i heard screeches of pain, i spun around and saw,  
Casey, Drew, Edward and Amber on the floor, i quickly pushed my sheild over them and they releaxed, i gave Amber back to Casey and ran over to Edward,

"Edward are you okay, oh god, Carlisles gonna kill me" he laid there, "Edward!" i said, i knew he was playing, he got up and chuckled, then Amber screamed one of the guards got her, as he was turning back i dashed to him and snatched Amber out his arms, holding her close, the gaurds ran at me and Edward, i wiped my hand infront of them and they fell back into the tree's.  
"Thanks you" Amber sobbed as i hugged her, Casey ran up to us and took Amber inside, i faced Aro again,  
"Aro" i growled, he has really done it now, i dove for him but Edward stopped me and Aro and the gaurds (that remained) fled, i turned in Edward's arms, "Edward," i growled, he looked at me and smiled, i couldn't help but smile back, i looked into his topaz eyes and he looked back in mine.  
"Thank you so much!" Casey ran up and hugged me, breaking my trans-like state, i chuckled.

"It's okay," i smiled she smiled back, and she ran and hugged Amber, i looked back at Edward and smiled, he smiled back, again i fell into a trans-like state, what the hell!  
I broke eye contact and walked towards Drew, i put my hand on his shoulder and read his future,  
"Hmm, they won't be coming back, trust me" i smiled at him and he hugged me, and said thank you.  
Another day another saved vampire... it never gets boring seeing the happiness on there face's. I turned to Amber and hugged her,  
"Be safe, don't worry" i wishperd in her ear, i got up and turned to Edward, "C'mon you over dramatic numpty, lets goo" i giggled, we said our good byes and Edward and i headed back to Forks. It was silence in the car, Edward was annoying me, he hand't said anything since we looked into each other's eyes. So because i am a rebell, i copied his power and read his mind;

_God, this is weird, i'm falling for my auntie, well she aint really my auntie, so thats okay right, but i see Carlisle as a father i even call him dad! And Bella is Carlisle's sister... arghh, i hate my life... maybe i should just talk to her... maybe she feels the same, yeh right, like a girl like her, could like a guy like me!!!!!!!  
_

I pulled out of his mind............................................................................................Oh My Carlisle!


	10. I Nearly Got Edward Killed, Carlisle!

Bella POV

I couldn't speak... I couldn't even look at him... Oh God... i'm gonna have to talk to Carlisle about this, maybe Alice to.. she'll see the future, figure out how this will end.. better than working it out on my own. The thoughts went round and round in my head, and before i noticed we where outside the Cullen house. I stopped the car and got out, Carlisle was already on the front porch,  
"Carlisle" i growled  
"What? What happend?" he looked confused,  
"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T NEED ANYONE WITH ME... THANKS TO YOU... I ALMOST GOT EDWARD KILLED!" i growled.. ill sort the Edward likes me problem later, but for now, i need to kill my brother,  
"What are you talking about?" Carlisle said in a calm voice,  
"Jane was there, and she used her power! EDWARD COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED" Carlisle's eye's-widend, and all his family was now on the porch with him, apart from Edward who was a few feet behind me,  
"Bella, I'm sorry, i just wanted you to be safe, i-" i cut him off by growling,  
"Carlisle, you want me to be safe, so you risk Edward's life! If i got him killed you would have hated me, and i would of hated myself! NO ONE IS COMING WITH ME EVER AGAIN, GOT IT... I'M A BIG GIRL I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF!" i shouted, i was really pissed, he treated me like a baby in human life, and now in vampire life!  
"Sorry Bella, sorry Edward... it wont happen again..." Carlisle trailed off, god i feel guilty now, and i know this isn't Jasper's doing,  
"Damn right it wont, but i know you love me, i understand... but i can look after myself... i am stronger than you dear brother!" i winked at him, he smiled and invited me in.

There i told them about everything, Rose and Esme sighed when i mentioned Amber, i knew they wonted kids, but now there vampire's they can't.  
"Right, Well i'm off.. better get back to my coven... Alice.. erm can i talk to you later?" i asked, she nodded, probably knowing what about,  
"Cool, come to mine .. around" i looked at my watch it said 3:38, "5-ish" she nodded again,  
"Goodbye Bella, sorry again" Carlisle said looking at the ground, i hugged him, and wishperd in his ear,  
"You where only looking out for me... don't beat ya-self up about it" i pulled away and he smiled,  
"Well, i'm off, see ya guys at school" i smiled, and pushed Carlisle over,  
"Still stronger" i winked and legged it out the house to my car, and drove home.

"I'm back you guys!" i said as i walked in, although they probably knew, Bree ran down the stairs at vampire speed and hugged me, i chuckled, and told everyone what happend, leaving out the Edward liked me bit, but i told them Alice was coming over later.  
"So how was the school?" i said biteing into a apple, yeh weird i know, but ill explain later, when i tell the Cullens.  
"Fine, but we missed you, you missed the first week of school" sam pouted, i laughed,  
"I'll be coming with you monday" i smiled, i've been gone since monday morning and now its friday, thats 5 days.  
"I know, the stare's are annoying though, Alice said we'll get used to it though, but the minds of the girls... i could rip there heads off!" Bree growled, i laughed,  
"Speaking of Alice, she's coming round at 5.... then were off out," i smiled and bit into my appel. Micheal looked at me, like he was disgusted. I laughed lightly.

* * *

**AN- Hey guys, about the apple, if you are reading****- High Voltage by SatinSilk Butterfly, you'll know what it's on about, if not ill explain within the next two chapters, promise,**

**(High recomend High Voltage)**

**- MidNightSun  
x  
**


	11. Apple

"Bella, I'm here" Alice called from the front of the house,  
"In here Alice.." i called from the living room, i was playing chest with Bree, it was so funny, because she was reading my mind into what move i would make, and i copied Alice's power and read the future into what move she'd make, Alice walked in and we sat concentrating for a good 5 minutes before Bree shot up,  
"THATS IT I GIVE UP, this is doing my head in!" she shouted, and she ran upstairs, and John followed, N'aww young love, i stood up and greeted Alice,  
"Hey Alice, c'mon" she nodded and we went for a walk in the forest, so we where out of hearing distants,  
"So, Edward likes you.." Alice giggled,  
"Urgh, i know, but the thing is i need to cheat, you need to read the future and tell me how this ends up..." i begged,  
"But couldn't you just do that... you could just use your power... why'dya need me?" Alice asked confused as she climbed a tree, like a human,  
"Because, your his sister... i needed depending on which way this goes.. i need adivise!" i climbing the other side of the tree,  
"Well, i had a vision while you where gone, your going to get together ya'know, Carlisle is gonna be cool with it, Everyone will be cool with it...." she paused and looked at me, "He's not acctally your nephew, so its okay..." and she started climbing again,  
"Thanks.... So, what shall i do, is he gonna talk to me about it ... or am i gonna talk to him?" i asked... this question was not ment for Alice's future telling powers,  
"Ask him to play the piano for you, he'll probably tell you then, just don't show your nervous, because i know you love him to, you might not know, but you will do soon," she grinned, i shook my head and we jumped out the tree after reaching the top,  
"Okay, but honestly, you don't think it's weird, that his father figure is my brother?" i asked,  
"Honestly..... abit, but no one cares..." she said skipping onto a fallen tree and crossing a river, i followed,  
"Thanks Alice" i smiled,  
"It'a okay, but trust me... Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward don't think of you as their auntie, and neither do i" she smiled, i felt alot better after talking to Alice, and now i didn't want to talk to Carlisle anymore. We headed back to mine and hung out for a bit, Alice went through my walk-in wardrobe, her eyes twinkled when she saw it, and she jumped around looking at my clothes, i just laughed at her.

The next day my coven went round to the Cullens house/mansion again, i raced inside and shouted,  
"OI CARLISLE... YOUR LOVING SISTER IS HERE!" I knew i didn't have to shout, but it was fun, i heard a booming laughter from the kitchen as i walked in,Emmett, using my telacanesis i threw a bowl at his head... causing the bowl to dint. Then Carlisle walked in,  
"God... your loud" he mumbled picking up the post and walking back into the living room. I grabbed an apple (they use as a prop), and walked into the living room, i plopped myself on the sofa next to Alice and bit in the apple,  
"Urghh, how can you eat that?" Rose mutterd walking in holding Emmett's hand, who was talking to 'the clowns' who where following him in.

"Well acctally, every Vampire has a food from their human life, that they can still eat and it taste's good... mine's apples, Mike's is baked beans... the rest haven't figured it out yet..." i explained, Carlisle walked in again,  
"Interesting, but you never liked apples when you where human",  
"I know" i said simply, grinning at him.

* * *

**AN- So so so sorry i haven't updated in like... forever, TeeHee, right... BELLA AND EDWARD ARE GOING TO BE LOCKED IN A CUBOARD!!!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNN  
Cos' i am mean and smexxiii ;)  
lmfao this should be fun... right guys ;) xx**

Reveiw if you love the story... x  
-MidNightSun


	12. Piano Player

**AN- Sorry it took so long, i've been re-reading the twilight books! Sorry! Enjoy this one though :)**

* * *

So... after Carlisle tackled me for the 17th time today, i walked aimlessly around the house, Alice was with Bree and Susie, Rose has ran off with Sam, Emmett was with the clowns,Carlisle and Esme where is Carlisle's office and Jasper was on the x-box with John. So i was left to walk around doing nothing. I had reached the third floor and i was walking around gazing at the pictures on the walls as i went, as i walked along the hall a sweet melody coming from the other end of the house, seemd to be getting louder . Soon i came across a black door, on the right, at the end of the hall, the door was a-jar, so i peeked inside.  
"Edward?" i said when i realised who it was, he turned to the door, and smiled.  
"Hey Bella" he sighed, and began to re-read a sheet of music,  
"Was that you playing just then?" i asked walking into the room, standing on the other side of the piano opposite him, he nodded,  
"Play it again... please" i sat down next to him on the bench, he sighed before he began playing. The sweet melody made me want to cry-if i could. It was beautiful. I smiled to myself as Edward kept playing.

The music came to a slow end. As soon as it stopped i clapped,  
"Edward that was the most beautiful thing i've ever heard..." i sighed pleasantly, Edward smiled at me.** WHAT HOLD UP THERE! i'd just asked Edward to play the piano for me... shit ... he was going to say it know, i know i like him, but i aint ready yet shit! Ohh well, better sooner than later.**  
"Bella...um.." he stutterd, bless him, he ran his hand through his hair nervously, that was cute. "Well, umm.. the thing is.... ermm" he was having a really hard time getting it out.  
"Edward, just releax, and say it" i smiled encouragingly, maybe i was ready for what he was about to say. He ran his hand through his hair nervously again.  
"Ermm well.....IreallylikeyouBella" he said so fast, i didn't undertsand it, he looked down at his hands,  
"Edward, say it slower" i smiled, even though he continued to look at his hands,

"I...Really...Like....You" he sighed looking up to see my expression, i suprised him, and myself, by smiling and taking his hand,  
"I really like you to" he grinned like an idiot,  
"Well, ermm, i'd throught it be weird becasue your Carlisle sister, and like, i think of Carlisle as a father, so technacally your my auntie" half way through the sentence he looked away,  
"Well, i'm not acctally your auntie, so its fine" i laughed, he chuckled with me... he was still nervous. Yet again, REALLY suprising myself this time... when Edward looked up, i took his face in my hands... and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then kissed back, my hands ran into his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my closer deepening the kiss. We pulled away and even though i don't need to breathe, i was indeed breath-less,  
"Wow" i said quietly, as i panted,  
"Understaitement of the year" Edward panted, i giggled... the first in a long time i might add! I held his hand and pulled him off the piano bench,  
"C'mon, lover-boy" i winked, Edward smiled sheepish-ly and followed. We walked downstairs and most people where watching us as we walked hand-in-hand down the stairs, not speaking just watching. I copied Edwards mind-reading power to figure out what they throught-

_Woah, he finally told her, their so cute together...Edward treat her well -_Alice (for Edward)  
_Edward and Bella, cool, their good together -_ Bree

_Go Edward... i haven't seen him this happy in years._- Emmett_  
N'aww my boy has grown up, Bella is so adorable- _Esme_  
Bella and Edward...My little sister finally hooked up, well Edward is the perfect gentleman... if he hurts her ill break his neck-_Carlisle_  
YEY, now where all in couples. n'awwwwww_- Susie_  
Finally, Edward has been driving my nuts... he is always thinking about her, god knows how many times i told him to keep his emotions under controll!- _Jasper

Well atleast their all good, when i heard Carlisle's i gave him a death-gare and he just shurgged, well i don't care what people think... but atleast their thinking good things. I smiled at Edward, and he shot his weaken-the-knees-crooked-grin. I giggled was we walked into the living room where half the people in the house was, Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap. Alice tried to hide a squeal, but it wasn't working very well, and i burst out laughing as the little pixie bounced on Jasper's lap trying to fight hte high pitched noise.  
The she froze and stared blindly into space. Whaaa? I looked at Edward, he was grinning at Emmet. Alice snapped out of it, jumped up and shouted,  
"Baseball!" i jumped up to and shouted YES! I love baseball, i might not have been the most balanced human, but i was really good at baseball!

* * *

**REVEIW PLEASE! X**


	13. Big Entrance

**AN- OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I'M SO SORRY, i haven't updated in like, forever and i'm sorry, i've been busy. Well i'm going to update all my stories, And BTW the next story i'm adding, it will be in full :) xx**

**-MidNightSun**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

So now its monday morning nearly 5 in the morning, and Bree was nagging me.  
"C'mon Bella, we HAVE to go get ready for school tomorrow" she whined,  
"Fine, stop nagging" i sighed, getting up off Edward's lap, but his stone arms pulled me back down,  
"No" Edward protested like a 5-year old, i giggled,  
"I'll see you at school Edward" i said, he eased up a little and i used this to escaped, as soon as i was out he crossed his ams over his chest and pouted, i giggled and kissed him,  
"See you soon" i whisperd, my breath blew in his face, he had a dazed look in his eyes, i dazzeld him. I grinned and skipped out the room to my car, where Bree and John was waiting, the others had left in Micheals car. We got home, i jumped in the shower and washed my hair, Vampires didn't sweat, but everyone gets dirty.  
I jumped out and blow dried my hair,then clurled the ends, i ran my fingers through the curls to loosen them. I racked though my wardrobe searching for a good outfit for my frist day. _Nope, nahh, to much, to little... no... maybee... PERFECT!_ I pulled out the oufit and put it on, I had on a long sleaved black top, a short skirt with tights, and boots that went to my knees. I put plack and wilver bangles on, over my top sleaves and i had a locket on, with a picture of my coven on one side, and my brother and his coven on the other.**(OutFit On Profile)**  
I walked down stairs "Ready to go guys?" i asked picking up my bag. They where all behind me before i pulled my phone out my bag. I turned to look at my family, i sighed. "Whats wrong Bella?" Sammie asked, "Nothing" i smiled. "C'mon You lot, take your own cars. I'm gonna make a big entrance" i winked, everyone laughed, me and my big entrances. I got into my black Vanquish, it had pink flames down the sides of the car. I loved it, it was my car that NO-ONE drove, the others drove my Volvo, when they needed to.  
Everyone drove off, and i followed, when i was a block from the school, i slowed down so there wassa nice gap. I listened no other cars where coming. Big Entrance Time.  
I sped off, i sped into school, and turned the car around**(Like in the movie where Edward speeds away, after saving Bella from them guys in Port Angles)** and parked next to Micheals car. Everyone was watching the car, good thing it had tinted windows. Micheal and Bree where shaking there heads at me. I grabbed my bag from the passanger seat and opend my car door, people where watching intently. I slipped my bag on my shoulder, slamming the car door shut with my boot. I started walking to the office, everyone watching of course. I stopped turned and pressed the button on my key, locking my car. I turned back and walked into school.  
"Did you honestly have to do that?" a velvet voice said from next to me, Edward.  
"Yes, yes i did" i grinned and he took me to the office, i got my sceduals and walked to class, people watched as me and Edward walked down the halls talking and laughing. I noticed a group of girls glaring at me, oh well. I got into my first class, Edward had the same as me, Music.  
"Well, Bella since your new your going to have to play today, well all did it last week, that okay?" Miss Cooply asked, i nodded  
"Now?" i asked, she nodded i got up and went to the back, i scanned the instruments debating what to play. I must have been stood there to long, because Miss's voice interupted my thoughts.  
"Bella, whats wrong?" she asked, i chuckleld,  
"Nothing, i'm just trying to pick an instrument to play," i sighed,  
"You play more than one?" she asked, i nodded,  
"I play, Violin, Piano and Keyboard, Drums, Bass guitar,Acoustic guitar and Electric guitar" i sighed, she looked baffled,  
"Well how about i pick? What about Electric guitar?" i nodded, and picked up the Electriv guitar, and started playing the tune to **Super Massive BlackHole - Muse.  
**I smiled to myself as i ended the song, i put the guitar back, and turned to the class room. Everyone was staring in shock, exept Edward of course, he knew why i was go good, when you dont sleep, you have a lot of time on your hands. I sat down and miss snapped out of her gaze.  
"Ehhh, Weldone Bella, that was amazing" she smiled, the rest of class went really slow and it was terribly boring. Me and Edward talking though-out the lesson, to low and fast for humans to hear.  
I really wish i hand't said i'd come to school, i already know everything there is to learn here. Atleast i have Edward to do it with me.  
I smiled at the thought.


	14. No My BoyFriend!

"Bella" a high-pitched voice exclaimed. I turned to see a blonde-bimbo approaching me,  
"Errrr, hi" i said eyeing her outfit, she smiled smugly, obvisously thinking i was admireing her body and clothes, well she had a nice body, but i was looking in disguist, for her lack of clothes.  
"Hey, I'm Lauren" she smiled  
"This is Jessica" she gestured to a pretty brunette. I smiled back,  
"Ermm Hey" i answerd then followed Lauren's gaze, for the frist time i noticed Edward next to me.  
"Hey baby" she said to him in a seductive voice, Edward shiverd and held my hand, Lauren looked down at our inter-locked hands and scoffed. She reached and took my hand out of his, replacing it with her own. He tried to shake it off but he couldn't because, he was a gentleman and he couldn't use vampire strengh in school, Lauren pushed me from Edward's side and took my place next to him. I giggled and Edward shot me a glance that said 'Help me, not funny' i giggled once more.  
"Lauren... what are you doing?" i asked polietly,  
"Holding my_ boyfriends _hand" she said matter-of-factly  
"I dont think so" i shook my head,  
"What?"  
"Edward... he's my boyfriend" i smiled, Edward grinned when i said this, Lauren scoffed,  
"No he isn't" she scoffed rubbing Edward's arm and looking up at him, Edward tried to pull free, i giggled even more,  
"What are you giggling at?" he asked,  
"your reactions, sometimes the 'perfect gentleman' side of you makes me laugh" i giggled, he sighed and shook his head, then tried again to wiggle out of Lauren's grasp. I sighed and took Laurens hand out of Edward and replaced it with mine, like she did to me.  
"Happy?" i asked, he nodded, i giggled and kissed him. Lauren huffed,  
"Isabella, what are you doing with _my _boyfriend?" she demanded,  
"Well, I dont know, because i haven't met _your_ boyfriend, but i'm kissing mine" i smiled sweetly, she scowled and tried getting my hand out of Edward's but he tightend his grasp, as i did him,  
"Edward! Let go of her hand!" she shrieked,  
"No," he said simply, i kissed him again but more passoinatly, he kissed back, but i had to pull back,  
"Calm it cowboy" i giggled leaning my head agaisnt his, he pouted, i smiled and kissed his pout but turned back to Lauren.  
"Edward! What happend to last saturday!" she growled, Edward sighed,  
"Look Lauren, i've tried to tell you, nothing happend. Alice through a party you got drunked as did mike, you went up to my room and .... violated it with him. He left, i was just in there when you woke up!" he said in a low voice. Trying not to embarrass Lauren.  
She gasped and looked apualled at what he just said.  
"No i didn't, dont be stupid babe." she said taking Edward's other hand and trying to drag him away. He just stood there looking at me, ignoreing Lauren. I sighed and pulled his other hand out of Lauren's grasp.  
"Lauren, Edward is mine, bugar off" i smiled, she huffed and walked off.

"Now that was funny" i giggled Edward shook his head and kissed my cheek, before pulling me off to my next lesson.

The rest of ther day went pretty boring-ly, a few boys hit on me, girls shot my death-glares, Lauren tried to trip me up, but ended up falling over herself. I was relieved to be back at the Cullens house, sat on Edwards lap, snuggeling up with him. We heard a car come up the drive, i looked out the window to see Lauren getting out the car. I sighed. Edward chuckled,  
"What?" i asked,  
"She thinks that you wont be here, so she's going to try and seduce me into bed!" he burst out laughing and acctally fell on the floor, pulling me down with him. I started laughing to, then the door bell rang, he sighed and got up to get it, but i pushed him down and went to answer the door, to make it even more funny, i smuged my lip stick, ruffeld my hair and fixed my clothes, like i just put them back on. I winked and Edward, he chuckled at me and sighed. This was funny, even Emmett didn't stop laughing. I opend the door, and tryed to fix my hair, as if to hid what i'd just done.  
"Oh, Lauren!" i said suprised, i pulled out a mirror from my jeans pocket and fixed my lipstick.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, growling,  
"I could ask you the same thing, i'm here with Edward, what you doing here?" i asked putting my the mirror away and fixing my clothes.  
"Well, i, um acctally come to see Edward, i forgot the Bioligy assenment and i know he is like the smartest person in the class, so i though he might have it" she said quickly coming up with an excuse.  
"Edward!" i called into the livving room, before he went to the door, i made his hair abit messier, undid his belt and made his top wrinkled and lop-sided. He just let me and chuckled.  
"Yes Lauren?" he asked, running his hand through his hair,  
"Hey Edward," she purred, i scoffed from the living room,  
"Have you got the bioligy assingment?" she asked,  
"Ermm, its the same as last weeks, but its about plant cells, not human" he said buckling his belt,  
"Okay, well i'll see you later" she said as i walked over to the door, she winked at Edward then left,  
"No you wont" Edward chuckled as he turned back to me,  
"Your evil" he said wrapped his arms around me waist,  
"Thats why you love me though" i grinned, wrapped my arms around his neck,  
"Aaa, you got me there" he smiled, gentley pressing his lips to mine, we pulled away and he chuckled,  
"What?" i asked,  
"Lauren, is really mad at you," he said, towing me to his room,  
"Good" i said simply, we reached his room and i turned on his stereo, classical music.  
"Debussy" i noted, he nodded as he sat on his black sofa, i sat next to him, and with a comfortable silence we listened to his music.

"BELLA BONNY BOOO!" an annoying voice shouted, i groaned,  
"What do you want Micheal!?" i shouted back getting up off the coach, Edward pouted and tugged on my arm to sit back down, like a 5-year old, i giggled,  
"Well us lot are off hunting, you in?" it was just when he said that, my thoart started burning,  
"Sure, Edward ill be back in an hour" i kissed his check, and we ran out the door.

"So Belly-Smelly, you and Edward huh?" Micheal nudged me,  
"Yes Mike, me and Edward" i rolled my eyes.  
After we hunted i ran back to Edward, who was... no where.  
"Esme, wheres Edward?" i asked,  
"Oh Dear, we're having some guest over, we sent Edward to go pick them up" she said with a motherly smile, i nodded,  
"When will he get back?" i asked,  
"Right now" a velvet voice said from behind me as two arms wrapped around me, i giggled and turned in the arms,  
"Hey" i breathed, inhaling his scent, he kissed my forehead,

"Hey" he smiled down at me,  
"Esme!" an annoying nassaly voice called,  
"Tanya" Esme smiled and hugged and strawberry blonde haird vampire,  
"Eleazer, Carmen!" Esme enveloped two vampires at once,  
"Irina, Kate, Laurent," she smiled hugging each one seprately,  
"Esme, lovely to see you again" the one she addressed Laurent smiled,  
"You too, i thought you was in James's coven though..." Esme trailed off slightly,  
"Yes, but his games became annoying, so i went off on my own, and i found Irina" he smiled wrapping his arms around her. She giggled and kissed his check. I sighed contently and leaned into Edward's chest.  
"And, who's this?" the annoying nassaly voice asked with... jealousy in her voice,  
"Well, Tanya, this is Bella, she was my sister in my human life." Carlisle said walking in, I pulled out of Edwards arms and looked outside, i stood there for a while searching the future,  
"YES" i jumped up and squelled, everyone in the room jumped and Alice came running down the stairs with a grin,  
"BASEBALL!" we both shouted jumping up and down, just then Jasper and Emmett ran in,  
"Yes, C'mon!" Emmett shouted punching the air with his fists. We all laughed at him,  
"C'mon this will be ace, gimme a sec and ill get my coven"i smiled walking out the door, pulling Edward with me, i pulled out my phone and rang Bree,  
"Bree, Baseball match in 30, get everyone ready" was all i said.

* * *

**an- Enjoy xD**

Reveiw Please xxx

-MidNightSun


	15. Edwards Gone

"C'mon... i wonna re-match" Emmett whined for the millionth time,  
"No we won... GET OVER IT" Bree screamed in his face, he crossed his arms over his chest and sulked, we'd just been playing basball, our team won... by miles Carlisle said i was cheating but i didn't, unlike my brother, i like a fair game.  
"Fine" Emmett mutterd and stormed upstairs, Rose was holding her laughter in as she followed him up the stairs. I sighed happily and sat down at the table... grabbing an apple and nippeling on it. Everyone in the room pulled a dicusted face at me, i shrugged and continued to nipple on the apple.  
"Shit... BELLA" Alice screamed running down stairs, i raced though an met her in the living room,  
"What?.. Alice whats wrong?" i asked frantically, she was shaking with fear her eyes dazed out, she wasn't having a vision she was in shock.  
"Volturi... Edward...Gone" she mutterd her eyes slowly met mine, seeing my confused expression she explained,  
"The Volturi came... they've got Edward" she stutterd out, i froze... only aware of the voices around me,  
"How..? He was with us all the time!"Carlisle asked confussed, Esme ran upstairs,  
"Carlisle... don't be stupid... Edward's faster than us.. well, all off you, he got to the house first, the volturi must have already been here" i whisperd, everything clicking in my head. Jasper was stood next to me, calming me,  
"Jasper... stop... i fight better angry" i growled, then he stopped, Esme ran down stairs and handed me, a silver phone, a credit card and Jasper's motorbike keys. I stood still for a second, then something snapped me from my daze.. i dont know what, i guess it had sunk in.  
"Carlisle and Jasper... take my car, follow behind me..." i was out the door before i finished my sentence, i got on the motorbike and sped off. Aro wasn't going to get away with this one, not by a long shot, Cauis was proberly in on it to, he never liked vampires that drank animal blood, he said its unnatrual and we're going against our nature. Marcus never got involded with violence, he believed everyone was free, aslong as they didn't do anything to over the top they where fine. He was always my favorite, when the Volturi tried forcing me into joining, Marcus always said sorry to me, and when they tried starving me into joining, he'd always bring me animal blood. He would obviously live, they still needed some one in charge. My thoughts where comsumed by images of Edward, being totured or ebing killed, worriedness took over as i reached italy, but when i crossed the italian boarder, all i could comprehend was anger.

I knew Jasper and Carlisle weren't fair behind, but when i reached the Volturi castel i didn't bother to wait. I stormed inside, destroying anyone who got in my way.  
"ARO!" I screamed, i stormed into the great hall, all the guards where there, surronding Aro and Cauis. Marcus however was stood to the side.

"Bella, i'm sorry i tried to stop them" Marcus said, when i realised he was chained to the wall, poor Marcus, he tried to help. I sighed and freed Marcus with my powers then turned back to Aro.  
"Aro" i growled, Jasper and Carlisle at my flanks, i pushed my shield over them, just in time to feel stabs.  
"Bella, you cant win this war, you cant protect every vampire" Cauis said smugly,  
"No, but i can kill the vampires who are making it harder" i growled, flinging the gaurds out the way and using my powers to stick them to the walls. Aro didn't flinched, inside he stepped aside to relieve another vampire, a smaller one, maybee 12 years old, her blonde hair in ringlets and her red eyes looking in every direction. Until they landed on me.  
"Bella... meet Jasmine" He grinned evily, i glared at him,  
"You changed an innocent girl... for you own protection?" i asked appualled, Aro nodded nd put his hand on the girls shoulder,  
"Jasmine... you dont have to do this, i'm sorry for what he's done... but it you protect him you'll only get hurt.. i dont care what he's told you... he's a bad man so is Cauis... the only good on is Marcus... why do you think i'd be here if he wasn't?" i asked her with a soft voice, Jasmine glanced from me to Aro and back to me.  
"Jasmine" i soothed stepping forward and holding my hand out to her,  
"Come with me and ill help you, ill find you a home, you cant stay here.. its too... violent" i shudderd.

Jasmine looked between us. Thinking.

* * *

**AN- The baseball teams were-  
**

**Bella-Susie-Micheal-Bree-Edward-Alice-David WINNERS  
Carlisle-Emmett-Rose-Esme-Jasper-Samantha-Johnathan LOSERS**

**Sorry - i haven't updated in a while - i'm working on another story and working on my other ones xx  
REVEIW PLEASE **

**  
-MidNightSun xxx **


	16. Jasmine

**Thanks to all the people who reveiwd, please reveiw again :) xx**

* * *

"Jasmine" i whisperd, her eyes stopped on me,  
"What ever he's told you... please ignore it... he proberly told you i was mean person... really i'm not, Aro is... he is trying to kill innocent vampires and i stop him, now he's taken away my mate... i'm just trying to get him back" i said to her, my eyes glanced to Aro with a glare, then softend when i looked back at Jasmine, her eyes set on me, her mouth slightly opened, as if she was about to speak,  
"O-okay " her voice said, as she stepped forward and took my out stretched hand,  
"JASMINE! you cant disoboe your master! I made you now GET BACK HERE! Or you die to" Aro growled, anger flared in his eyes,  
"Ignore the grumpy git" i winked at Jasmine, she giggled, i passed her to Carlisle,  
"Aro" i growled, lunging at him, we fought for a couple of secondes, he wasn't attacking really, more like trying to get away. I grabbed his shoulder as he turned to run away and yanked it back, he landed across the room.I looked up to see why the gaurds havent come to help him, they where stuck to the wall, including Carlisle and Jasper. So thats why Aro had Jasmine. I turned back to the struggeling Aro, he was trying to get up.  
"Bella!" Jasmine's high-pitched voice shouted,  
"Bella, your powers wont work, your going to have to fight to the death! I'll explain later" her frantic voice squelled at me. I nodded, maybe she has more than one power, Aro was going to use her to defeat me.  
"Where is Edward?" i growled at Aro, the anger in my voice made him flinch. He kept silent, I stood on his stomach and pinned him to the ground,  
"Where. Is. Edward?" i asked again, Aro kept silent, induring the pain,  
"He's not here Bella! He got away!" Jane said from the other side of the room. I turned to her,  
"Where is he then?" i asked, my voice broke  
"He ran south, i helped him get out... i told him not to go home, Demetri has gone with Felix, there tracking him!" Jane struggled against the force feild pinning her to the wall.  
"Jane!" Aro hissed, i put preasure on his stomach, he grunted against the force,  
"Sorry Mast- Aro. I dont care for the volturi any more!" Jane growled at him, Aro was clutching his head, his body coiled into a ball, his ear-blistering screams filled the castel. I looked up, to see Jane's eyes locked on Aro with a smug smile. Jasmine grunted with the struggel of keeping everyone against the wall,  
"Jasmine, can you release Jane, Carlisle and Jasper?" i asked softly, i stepped off Aro and knelt infront of Jasmine, she stuggled a nod, and with a heavey sigh Carlisle and Jasper fell from the wall,  
"If i try to get Jane out, i might release some others, get prepared" her strained voice informed, we did as she asked,  
"Now Jasmine" Jasper said keeping his eyes on the gaurds surrounding Jane. Jasmine's breathing turned into a pant and with a grunt, Jane fell from the wall, followed by Alec, Reneta and Chelsea. Carlisle crouched watching Reneta, Jasper did the same with Chelsea. While i looked at Alec, his hands in the air with surrender,  
"I'm with Jane" he said peacefully,  
"Reneta, Chelsea, i suggest you dont fight" Jane offerd her eyes still locked on Aro. They nodded and stepped back, i looked at Jane, why does her powers work, if mine dont?  
"Errrrmmm, Jasmine, how come Jane's power works, if mine doesn't?" i asked, she kept her eyes closed concentrating,  
"Explain... Later" her strained voice chocked, we have to get outta here quick, i turned to Aro,  
"Jane, stop" i whisperd, i kept my eyes on Aro. Aro's body stopped squirming, he let out a sigh and his knuckled released on his head. His breathing came out in rough pants, as he opened his eyes, before he could look around the room, i put my foot on his shoulder and yanked his arm off, a blood-curdeling scream let out, Jane started a fire as soon as his arm was off, i threw his arm to Jane and yanked of the other. Ignoring the pain in my head. I yanked his body apart, Carlisle stepped away, refusing to kill another creature, i understood, and turning my body so Carlisle couldn't see it happening.

Once all off Aro was in the fire, i fell to my knee's i clutched my head and groaned, the ringing got louder, as people flutterd around me, i couldn't hear what they where saying, my vision blurred. I groaned louder and fell onto my side, I looked up to see a figure hovering over me, i knew it was Carlisle,  
"Get...Jasmine ...Out" i chocked, and the figure disapeard, i knew i had to get her out, she was 12 years old and was facing a live or die situation. The ringing stopped suddenly,and my vision recoverd. I looked up to see the gaurds surrounding me, well they where still, some fell over. Alec, i sat up and say Alec's calm face concentrating. I look this moment to leap up and tear apart Cauis.

Once my job was complete i told Alec to stop, so they could listen to me. Once they where fully aware they all crouched infront of me, exept Marcus who stood next to me, hand held up to them, telling them to stop.  
"Stop a second LISTEN TO ME" my voice echoed though the hall.  
"Okay, get over it, i killed Cauis and Aro... wa wa! Marcus is in charge now! So drop it, any one that tryed to avenge your master, i will kill you!" i said the last bit sweetly, then became more serious,  
"Now, does anyone know where Edward went? Or where Demetri went?" i glared at the gaurds, some glared back, but all kept quiet. I sighed,  
"Bella come on" Carlisle urged from behind me, he wanted to leave straight away, so we could find him before Felix and Demetri did.  
"Bye Marcus, good luck" i kissed his cheek,  
"Jane, Alec are you coming with us?" i asked, not knowing what they'd planned to do, they both nodded,  
"Well help you, then go off on our own" Jane grinned, and with that, i threw Jasmine onto my back, and we ran! We ran like hell.  
I hope Edward's okay.

* * *

**AN- OKAY DOKAY! Right so!**

To sum up -  


**Jasmine blocks powers, and is a force feild (I'll explain about Jane's power working later)  
Alec and Jane is helping Bella find Edward, but leaving after,  
Reneta and Chelsea weren't helping Bella... they where just scared ;)  
Aro and Cauis is dead, so Marcus is in charge now.**

Okay in the next chapter:**  
We find Edward again.  
Felix and Demetri are dead... but why? and How?  
Jasmine Explains her power.  
Esme rings Bella with news.**

-MidNightSun! [[[[FAV SONG ATM - 30H!3 - Dont Trust Me]]]]  



	17. Edward!

We ran like hell, its a good thing we never get tired, or we'd be dead, we ran south, trying to pick up a scent. When something stopped me dead in my tracks, i sniffed the air and froze,  
"Carlisle" i called, he was by my side in a second, his body stiffend, he turned his head and followed the trail, but came to a stop infront of a big bonfire,  
"Who..?" i asked, talking about who did this, not who it was, i knew who it was.  
"No idea..." Carlisle mutterd, i stared at the bonfire, trying to figure out who did it, who killed Demetri and Felix.  
"Carlisle, Bella, leave it come one we have to find Edward" Jasper's voice became more frantic, he knew someone had done this, and he didn't like the chances that faced Edward. If someone killed Demetri and Felix, they where bound to go after Edward to, but that all depends on who killed them. We ran south a while longer, covering about 230 miles,  
"Edward!?" i shouted, i didn't think he would've gone this far,  
"Bella... we started after him, he would've gone further, carried on running" Carlisle sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder,  
"No... no he couldn't have, i know you've know Edward longer but... no, i feel if i run further, ill miss him, Carlisle,Jasper, if you wont to carry on go, but i cant, i'll stay with Jasmine" i sighed smiling down at the little girl clutching my hand, Carlisle threw me a phone and they both ran off. I stayed still, why did i stay, i knew he would've gone further, but i felt i couldn't. I looked around, nothing, i sighed and started walking, looking for any sign the land had been disrupted, nothing. I started walking Jasmine by my side,  
"Jasmine... since where out here tell me about your power" i smiled, looking forward,  
"Well" her little voice rang,  
"Aro said i was a force feild, not a physical sheild. He said it was because a physical sheild cant push people away, it can only stop people walking in the sheild, where as with my power i can push people away,like i did with the gaurds, i pushed them to the wall so they couldn't help Aro. Also he said i'm an absorber, i absorbe power in the room, so other vampires cant use there power, thats why yours didn't work, the thing is, i haven't worked out how to use my powers seperatly yet, but i'm working on it" she smiled at the end,  
"So how come Jane's power, worked?" i asked, looking down,  
"Well Aro taught me to let Jane's power and Alec's power go, so i dont absorbe it. He said it was very useful in a fight, if there power worked and the enemies power didn't" she nodded along, like she understood what he meant. Suddenly Jane and Alec where by my side,  
"Find anything?" i asked anxouisly, they where traveling further out to the side, seeing if they could pick up his scent. They both grinned,  
"What? What did you find? Did you find him? Did you pick up his scent?" i asked frantically, Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me from my trail to where she was searching, she pulled me into a meadow where a sparkeling figure was stood in the midel.  
"E-Edward?" i stutterd, the figure walked over,  
"Bella, love what are you doing here?" he asked pulling me into a hug, i could've cried - but i cant- i held onto him tight,  
"Well, when we noticed you gone, i grabbed my bike... MY BIKE!" i realised i'd left my bike back at the Volturi castle, Edward chuckled. I sighed,  
"Anyway, we came... but you were-"  
"_we_?" he asked, interupting me, he reminded me, i pulled out my phone and called Carlisle,  
"We got him! Come back to where you left us, and follow my scent trail" i said down the phone,  
"Is he okay?" Carlisle sighed in relief,  
"He's fine, Jane found him" i grinned at Jane, she smiled humbly,  
"Tell Jane weldone, we'll be there inna second" and he hung up, i turned back to Edward,  
"Jasper and Carlisle are on the way" i grinned, he pulled me into a hug again,  
"I missed you so much... i wasn't away from you for more than 3 days, yet it was hell" he whisperd into my ear,  
"I'm glad your okay, i've been so worried... when i got to the castle i was expecting to find you locked up, but when Jane said she helped you get free,i was so happy... and sad at the same time i .. i- it-... dont leave me ever again" i all-but-sobbed into his shoulder,  
"No problem with that one" he sighed rubbing my back..  
"Who's this then?" Edward asked, i looked him, his eyes locked on Jasmine. There was a moment of silence as Edward and Jasmine stared at each other,  
"Ahh, okay then" Edward nodded,  
"Thank you Jasmine" he smiled, i looked confused,  
"Aro told me about Edward's power, so i just explained everything in my head" Jasmine's sweet voice said, tapping her tempel  
"Edward! Thank god" Carlisle sighed in relief as he ran into the meadow, he went straight over to Edward and hugged him, as did Jasper,  
"You caused alot of trouble ya'know" Jasper teased, Edward grinned  
"Bella killed Aro and Cauis for you!" Jasper chuckled, Edward stared at me wide-eyed, i smiled at my feet.  
"Y-you K-k-killed..."  
"Aro and Cauis" Carlisle said, his voice partly dissapointed, but if you listened closely you could hear the relief.  
"She's changed alot since she was human," Carlisle chuckled,  
"Well, i like it" Edward smiled, pulling me into a kiss. Jane and Alec started coughing, me and Edward broke apart, grinning.  
My phone started ringing, i checked the called ID, Esme.  
"Hey Esme, we found Edward, he's fine" i rushed,  
"_Oh thank god for that! But ermm we have another problem"_ she said slowly and nervously.  
"What's wrong?" i asked, everyone was staring at me, listening in.  
_"Well, ermm Alice saw something, she locked herself in her room though" _she said worried

"Did she say anything about the vision? Or why she locked herself in her room?" i asked,  
"_She numbled something about Carlisle being in trouble, but when Rose told Alice to ring him, she mumbled he should be okay if you stay with him, she looked really scared i think thats why she locked herself in her room, Bella please dont leave Carlisle, make sure he's okay" _she dry sobbed into the phone, i stared at Carlisle,  
"Dont worry Esme, he wont leave me sight" i said strongly and hung up the phone. Everyone was either staring at me, or Carlisle,  
"Right, you heard that we have to get back to the house, C'mon" Everyone nodded,  
"Well, this is where we leave you, we'd love to help but we have to go" Jane spoke up, i forgot she and Alec was there,  
"Thank you ever so much Jane, by-" they ran off before i could finish. I scooped Jasmine up and onto my back, she clung on. Then we set off running back home. I ran near Carlisle, whatever was wrong, Carlisle was in trouble.  
Why is everything complicated?

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY :)**


	18. To mark the end

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW - I'm going to be finishing all my other stories before i publish the sequel :D x**

* * *

We where nearly home, i could smell the house and the people inside it now.  
Suddenly i was tackled to the ground, Jasmine was flung of my back and Carlisle was pinned down next to me.  
"Isabella" growled my capture, crap  
"Edward, Jasper...grab Jasmine and go back to the house now!" i screamed, pushing James off me. They did what i said thankfully. As soon as i was up i kiked Victoria off Carlisle.  
"Why, why on earth do you want us?" i growled, these where the people in Alice's vision i knew it, these where the trouble makers.  
"Because dear Isbella, your our creations and well since you've taken care of the main part of our plan we need you to do the rest. Carlisle's brains and your power should do it." James said, standing out of the crouching position,  
"Stay away from me and my brother" i growled, about to throw them back into the trees.  
"You haven't heard our plan yet, you might like it" Victoria grinned evily,  
"Let us hear it then" Carlisle said, putting a hand on my arm, i turned back to look at him, he wore a calm expression but i knew anger was boiling inside him.  
"Over throw the Volturi and take over the vampire race, along with the human race. We're more superior creatures, we shouldn't have to hide... we should control the humans." James explained his plan to make humans our slaves, making vampires rulers of the world.  
"Thats... thats..."anger was flaming instead me, i was a ticking bomb, one more word could set me off at any point.  
"Brilliant?" Victoria questioned, with a smug grin on her face. Unfortunatly for her, that word set off the bomb inside me. I lunged at her, pinning her to the ground, i was so angry i didn't even want to use my powers i wanted to finish her off myself. She hissed at me and pushed me off, i lunged at her again pushing her into a tree. There was a howl in pain, i turned to see Edward standing over James, holding a dismemberd arm,  
"Edward i told you to go home!" i shouted, he ignored me even though he heard, Carlisle was setting up a fire. I was broken out of my thoughts when Victoria tackled me to the ground.

"We can do this without you... this is the end of you Isabella" Victoria growled,  
"To mark the end is to say the last words." i said, keeping the anger from my voice  
"Vicky... missing someone?" i grinned victoriously my eyes glanced at Edward and Carlisle holding parts of James. She screached in horror. I pushed her away and stood up again.  
"Run" i growled, and she did, she ran into the tree's dry sobbing for James. I didn't go after her, i knew she'd give up the dream now the person who'd created it had gone. I hope she rotted where ever she'd run to.  
"Bella... are you okay?" Edward rushed over and hugged me,  
"I'm fine, not a scratch on me" i grinned, then rememberd i was mad at him,  
"Why did you come back? Where is Jasmine!?" i demanded, pulling out of the hug and crossing my arms.  
"She's at home with Esme, i couldn't just leave you here knowing someone was trying to kill you!" he pouted and exmained my body,  
"I'm fine Edward" i reassured him then hugged him again, he sighe into my hair.  
"You think she'll be back?" he asked,  
"Unlikely, she'll give up the dream with James gone" i said breathless.  
"C'mon, lets get you home" he chuckled, i looked to see Carlisle had already gone. We ran back to the house and Esme engulfed me in a hug, i laughed softly as she pulled away and clung onto Carlisle, who was more than happy to hug her back.  
"Alice..." i trailed off she knew what i wanted to know, she nodded and smiled. Thank god for that, Carlisle's safe and all is well. For now.  
"Bella!" a high-pitched voice screeched, i turned to see all my family, and Bree running towards me.  
"Are you okay? Is Edward okay? What happened? Why was Carlisle in danger? Is it okay now? I MISSED YOU!" she said rushed then pulled me into a hug, i giggled and pulled away.  
"I'll tell you... but first i want an apple, i ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple they used as props, but there where plenty, so i suposse Carlisle bought them for me, since i was the only one going to eat them. I bit into the apple and walked back into the living room everyone was sat down. Jasper had Alice on his lap, Rose was on Emmett's, Carlisle and Esme where snuggleing on the love seat. Bree and John where sharing the arm chair, Bree on John's lap. Micheal was sat on the other arm chair Susie was sat on the floor, between his legs. So David and Samantha was sat on the floor. Edward was sat crosslegged on the floor facing them, i sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and snuggled his face into the side of my neck.  
"Anyway...." so i started my long and detailed explanation of what happened, people made faces and gasped all the way through. Carlisle was playing attention he was snuggling with Esme and Jasper was kissing Alice every now and again. Edward often distracted me by playing with my hair or kissing my neck.  
"Well... atleast we have nothing to worry about now" i grinned everyone smiled. This is where i belong, with my brother and my family.

_To mark the end, is to say the last words_

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**AN- Okay... in the real books Stephenie ending her last novel with the words 'The End', meaning the last novel.  
The End in my storys means the end of the story, not the last of the storys about this. If ya get me.**

**Anyway, there will be a sequel, Victoria does come back, and it becomes a rather close call when she tries to take over Volturi. I will write most of the story before i publish it btw :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did :)  
If you want to know when the squeal will be out story alert me and Chapter 19 or 20[haven't decided if i'm doing Epiloge] will be a Authors note on the squeal :)**

**Thank you so much for reading x  
**


	19. SNEAK PEAK!

**Sequel Story : A New Begining**

**(Part of)Chapter One: The New Begining**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS - HERE IS A SNEAK PEAK AT THE SEQUEL... ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Carlisle" i growled walking down the stairs of the Cullen house.  
"Yes?" he asked innocently, looking up from a book-which was upside down- he was pretending to read, i knew this becasue he was upstairs a minute ago, throwing water over me and Edward becasue we where kissing.  
"Care to explain why i'm wet?" i asked, flicking water in his face,  
"How should i know? Went swimming?" he shrugged, and evil glint in his eye gave the whole thing away, i growled again. He looked startled then got up and ran, i chased after him, running past Esme who was shaking her head.  
"CARLISLE CHARLES CULLEN!" i screamed, he ran upstairs and locked himself in his office,  
"There's no one here right now" he chimed through the door,  
"I'd break this door down if it wasnt for the fact Esme would kill me" i growled, suddenly Esme was behind me whispering in my ear,  
"Knock it down, i'm redecorating his office anyway" she said, i grinned at the door and smashed through it, Carlisle was sat in the chair behind his desk with his arms folded behind his head. He grinned mischevouisly and dived out the open window. I'll get him later, i walked back downstairs to find Edward dry, in a different set of clothes,  
"It's quiet funny ya'know." Edward mused, i glared,  
"Not what Carlisle did, the fact now you here he seems... more.... immature" Edward smiled wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"To me, this is normal" i got on my tiptoes and kissed Edward, he kissed me back but we was interupted by a very immature Carlisle.  
"Carlisle! Your suposse to be the mature one!" i huffed, referring to Edward's comment  
"Excuse me for not wanting to see Edward kissing my baby sister!" he grinned putting the now empty bucket down,  
"So you cover us with water?" i asked, raising my eyebrow, he grinned and nodded, i groaned and burried my head in Edward's chest. Edward chuckled as i heard Carlisle walk off laughing.  
"C'mon love, Alice might have some more clothes" but before we could move a step, Alice ran downstairs jumping up and down,  
"Alice... go easy on her" Edward warned, Alice grabbed my wrist,  
"No" she said simply then pulled me upstairs into her room.

*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-1 and a half hours later*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*-_*

"Alright! Finshed" Alice announced jumping back and examaining her work. I huffed,  
"I'm not doing this again" i frowned, she grinned and shrugged twirling me around to look in the mirror. W-O-W! I knew it was me, but it looked like someone completely different. I had on a deep blue dress what was ruffled at the hip. With a sequene boddess.  
"Wow.... i look... wow" i was speachless, i mindlessy reached up and carressed my check,  
"I know" Alice squeeled. Dragging me downstairs to show everybody.  
"Wow Bella you look HOT" Emmett boomed, with a grinned, then Rose hit him on the head,  
"Woah, Bella you look... wow" John smiled then turning back to play on the x-box with Jasper, Jasper smiled and nodded at me. Then i saw Edward, he was wearing a tux. I raised my eyebrow at him, then Carlisle walked in and dropped his book on the floor when he saw me.  
"Isabella..." he breathed,  
"My little sis is all grown up" he said, his voice was so caring and loving, but he was still frozen looking at me,  
"Ashame i cant say the same for my older brother" i mumbled, his stare turned into a playful glare.  
"I'd chase you right now, but i dont want Alice to bite my head off" he huffed picking up his book again,  
"No you dont! Okay then, Edward she's all yours" Alice chimed, handing my arm over to Edward. He tugged lightly and lead me outside, he opend the passenger door of his volvo for me and i climbed in.  
"Where are we going? And why are you in a tux?" i asked as soon as he got in the car,  
"Well...We haven't had a first date yet" he turned to me and winked, i rolled my eyes,  
"So where are we going?" i asked, straightening my dress,  
"Secret" was all he said, everytime i asked, thats what he said. I soon got really annoyed, i stopped talking, stopped moving, stopped breathing, i was ignoring him.  
"Bella, where nearly there" he said smiling at me, i kept facing out the window. He sighed and parked the car infront of a begining of a trail, he climbed out and came to open my door, i just sat there. He sighed again and got a basket out the boot of the car, then put it on my lap, i looked down, it was a picnic basket, but before i could ask why he gave me it, he scooped me up in his arms and kiked the door shut. I glared at him.  
"I'll carry you, unless you want to walk yourself" he said, walking, but not down the trail.  
"I'll walk" i mumbled, he kissed my check and set me down, grabbing the basket in one hand and my hand in his other.  
"You still annoyed?" he asked suddenly, tugging my hand back and standing infront of me. I nodded, and he kissed me,  
"Still annoyed?" i shurgged, then nodded, he kissed me again, down my jaw bone, it sent a shiver down my spine,  
"Still annoyed?" he whisperd against my skin,  
"Little bit" i breathed bringing his face up to my lips and kissing him, we pulled part,  
"Okay, so now i'm not so annoyed" i grinned, he smiled and carried on walking. When we finally stopped walking Edward coverd my eyes,  
"Eeeeedddwaaaaarrrrddddd" i moaned, trying to step forward without falling over, he just chuckled and guided me through the trees.  
"Righty-o then, here we are" Edward's velvet voice said from behind me,  
"Can i look now?" i asked already reaching up to his hands,  
"Okay" he chuckled removing his hands from my eyes. I blinked a few times then looked around, we where stood in the most beautiful meadow i've ever seen. Tree's lined the boarder coverd with leaves and flowers. Patches of flowers on the ground made it have an exotic look. The grass was quiet long, but not over grown and Edward was stood, where the trees where parted and it let sun through, so he was sparkeling like mad.  
"Edward, this is beautiful" i breathed looking around again, he'd set the picnic basket under the tree that was near the midel of the meadow. He walked over and took my face in his hands,  
"Compared to what i'm looking at, its nothing" he sighed kissing me. He guided me over to the picnic basket and sat me down on the blanket.  
"I dont know what you have in there...we cant eat" i said raising my eyebrow at him, he grinned and pulled out a bottle over red liquid and two glasses.  
"Very clever" i rolled my eyes as he poured me a glass of blood. He winked at me,  
"I try my best" he grinned, i smacked him playfully on the chest, then snuggled up to him, and sipped from my glass. We sat there for ages watching the sky change from day, to night. When the first star appeared, Edward sat up, pulling me with him.  
"Bella" he breathed, he took my hands in one of his and used his other to fish out a velvet voice from his jacket pocket. I froze staring at Edward,  
"Bella, i love you so much, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box, i stared at the expensive looking ring.

* * *

**THE SEQUEL WONT BE LONG, BUT YOU'VE WAITED ALONG TIME, SO I THOUGHT I'D ENLIGHTEN YOU :D**

**Anything you wonna see in the next story ..?**

**Reveiw and tell me okay..?  
**

**I'll do my best to make it happen!**

**Love, -MidNightSun :)**


	20. SEQUEL INFO

**OKAY GUYS!  
**

**THE SEQUEL IS FINALLY UP (:  
ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER THOUGH.**

**'NEW BEGINNINGS'  
EDWARD ASKS BELLA THE ULTIMATE QUESTION  
BUT WHEN AN OLD ENEMY RETURNS  
WILL IT RUIN THEIR SPECIAL DAY?**

ENJOY (:

-MidNightSun x


End file.
